Menneisyyden haamut
by chitaur
Summary: Kun Clint alkaa purkaa mielensä syviä tuntoja, paljastuu menneisyydestä läheinen hahmo, joka on poistunut miehen elämästä aikapäiviä sitten. Jatkotarina!
1. Chapter 1

**Vastuunvapautus:** Kaikki hahmot kuuluvat Marvelille, paitsi jos jäävät niin randomeiksi, että joudut pohtimaan ketä he ovat. En saa tästä lainkaan rahaa, enkä luultavasti edes kunniaa ja mainetta.  
 **Kirjoittaja:** chitaur  
 **Genre:** Alkuun draamaa ja vähän angstia, mutta kun päästään loppuunpäin, tulee kunnon toimintaa ja ehkä romantiikkaakin.

 **A/N:** Ficci on ollut kesken jo pitkään, aloin tänään kirjoitella vähän jatkoa siihen. Tarkoitus saada tämä tämän vuoden puolella valmiiksi.

Ideana tämä on ihana (omakehuako?), mutta toteutus syvältä. Alku oli alunperin toista ficciä varten, mutta se tuli tämän aluksi luettuani finistä Clintin menneisyyteen viittaavan ficin. Katsotaan mitä tulee tapahtumaan!

* * *

Se välähdys, kun ymmärrät, ettet tunne enää mitään. Katsot kuolevaa ihmistä, ihmistä joka saa surmansa omista käsistäsi. Ihmistä, joka luotti sinuun enemmän kuin kehenkään muuhun, ja paljasti salaisuutensa vain tullakseen tapetuksi. Tappamisen tiedostit alusta saakka, tiesit sen tapahtuvan. Ja tehtyäsi sen kävelet pois vain tyytyväisenä onnsituneesta tietojenkeruusta.

Kuka on niin julma tehdäkseen tämän, kuuluu hyvin usein tälläisten tarinoiden vuotaessa julkisuuteen. Se, se olemme me, ajattelet katkera hymy huulillasi.

Clint heräsi säpsähtäen. Se oli vain unta, hän ajatteli ja kierähti vaimonsa viereen. Mies kiersi kätensä Lauran ympärille ja painoi päänsä naisen rinnalle kuin pieni lapsi. Laura huokaisi unissaan ja painautui lähemmäs aviomiestään.

Mitä unta hän oli nähnyt? Eihän hän ollut tunteeton tappaja, vaan maailman turvallisuuden peruskiven, Kilven yksi parhaista agenteista. Tai varjoista, vain hänen työkaverinsa tiesivät, mitä hän tekee todella työkseen. Jousi ja nuolet aseinaan oli Clint taistellut pahimpia, ympäri maailmaa ja muistakin maailmoista tulleita rikollisia vastaan, mutta koskaan hän ei ollut tehnyt tiedustelukeikkoja, joiden hän tiesi johtavan kohteen tappoon - aina oli mahdollisuus vangita kohde.

Tätä hän oli tehnyt lähes vanhempiensa murhista saakka, mies muistutti itseän. 16-vuotiaana hänet ja hänen veljensä Chris olivat lähteneet salaperäisen amerikkalaisen mukaan, joka oli louhinut heistä palkkasotureita. Ammattitappoihin eivät pojat olleet kyenneet miehen toiveista huolimatta, miten kaksi poikaa, joiden vanhemmat oli murhattu olisivat voineet ruveta tappamaan työkseen? Niin he olivat karanneet. Chris työskenteli kai FBI:ssä, ja Clitin mieli mustui häntä ajatellessa. Velipoika ei ollut kuullut hänestä heidän jouduttua eri teille poliisin napattua Chrishin laittomasta aseesta, isoveli saattoi luulla Clintin jopa kuolleen. Tai luultavasti luulikin. Siitä oli liian monta vuotta. Niitä ajatuksia päässään pyöritellen Clint nukahti rauhattomaan uneen.

Seuraavana aamuna Clint heräsi ajoissa. Muu talo nukkui vielä, mutta miehen oli pakko selvittää ajatuksiaan. Hän veti lenkkivaatteet päälleen, jätti lapun jääkaapin oveen ja lähti juoksemaan.

Askel, toinen askel. Juoksu kulki vaivattomasti. Miehen alkaessa vähitellen hengästymään ja juoksun muuttuessa raskaammaksi alkoi hänen mieleensä virrata muistikuvia, joista hän mieluiten pääsisi eroon. New Yorkin taistelu. Tony Starkin ja Bannerin pelleilyt tekoälyn kanssa, joista oli tullut maailmaa järkyttävä sotku. Huoli siitä, että kuolisi kolmannen lapsen syntymän kynnyksellä. Kaikki mahdollinen.

Mies kiristi tahtiaan. Hän ole lähtenyt lenkille jo puoli viideltä, mutta kello oli varmasti jo päälle seitsemän hänen antaessaan itselleen luvan kävellä rauhallisesti kotiin. Päässä pyöri yhä tuskallisia muistikuvia, mutta enää Clint ei murskaantunut niiden alle.

Töihin lähtiessään mies otti läppärin ja jousen käteensä ja nousi pienelle yksityiskentälle parkkeerattuun sotilashävittäjään, normaalia Kilven kalustoa huomattavasti vaatimattomampaan ja vanhanaikaisempaan kulkuneuvoon. Hän istui yksin koneen ohjaamossa. Ei Haukansilmä kuljettanut kolleggojaan, paitsi Kostajien lennokissa. Eikä siinäkään enää. Nyt hän oli vain tavallinen agentti. Soluttautui tylsiin kohteisiin, suojasi järjestön nousevia tähtiä menemättä mukaan lähitaistelun jännittävään maailmaan, istui toimistossa paperihommien parissa. Niin kävi viraston konkariagentille, kun hän lopetti toimimisen kostajissa. Se oli perheen hinta.

Tänään vuorossa oli toimistohommia helialuksella. Hän istuutui aluksella komentosillan katonrajassa olevaan pesäänsä ja avasi läppärin. Kuka jaksoi kirjata raportteja kahdeksan tuntia päivässä? Tai parhaassa tapauksessa, Clint muistutti itselleen, olla kaksi viikkoa aluksella töissä putkeen.

Tänään Clint ei aloittanutkaan töitään tavalliseen tapaansa. Hän avasi henkilörekisterin ja veti syvään henkeä. Avatessaan silmänsä hänen sormensa alkoivat tanssia näppäimistöllä. Nopeasti hakukenttään oli ilmestynyt nimi Chris Barton, ja hetken epäröityään Haukansilmä painoi enter-näppäintä etusormellaan. Kone piippasi heti tuloksen löytymisen merkiksi.


	2. Chapter 2

FBI, vanhempi erikoisagentti Christian Barton, tuijotti Clint veljensä kuvaa. Mies näytti epäilyttävän paljon Clintiltä itseltään, tuollainen hänkin voisi olla viiden vuoden kuluttua. 42-vuotias mies oli lihaksikas, ja FBI:n kokoama paketti omasta agentistaan kertoi kaiken tarpeellisen, vaikka profiili olikin vajavainen.

"Laajan taistelukoulutuksen saanut agentti, kattava koulutus myös aseista. Lähitaistelussa UFC-luokkaa. Vanhemmat kuolleet Bartonin ollessa teini, kasvatti viisi vuotta nuoremman veljensä kaduilla. Veljen (Clint Barton) olinpaikasta ei tietoa, kuolemaa ei vahvistettu. Pätevä ja tunnollinen agentti, usein ratkaisevassa roolissa tutkinnassa."

Alla oli puhelinnumero profilointiyksikköön, jossa Chris työskenteli. Olipa FBI koonnut kätevän lunttilapun työntekijöistään, kiherteli Clint tyttömäiseen tyyliin. Hän kirjoitti puhelinnumeron lapulle ja lähti kohti Furyn toimistoa.

* * *

Natasha Romanov työskenteli nykyään uusien kostajien kanssa, mutta vastasi hymy huulillaan huomatessaan Clint Bartonin aliaksen välkkyessä ruudulla.  
"Hei Haukka, susta ei olekaan kuulunut sitten viime tapahtumien", viittasi Musta Leski taisteluun Ultronia vastaan. "Miten pikku Nathaniel voi?"  
"Hyvin, samoin Laura", Haukansilmä vastasi. "Mä tarviin sut mun mukaan keikalle."  
"Kyllästyitkö toimistohommiin?" kysyi punapää virnistäen.  
"Tasha, sä tunnet mut luultavasti paremmin kuin Laura. Sä tiedät kuka on Chris."  
"Sun broidis", vastasi Natasha heti.  
"Mä en oo puhunu sen kanssa sitten kun se silloin pidätettii."  
"Ja sä tarvit mua?"  
"Mä haluun tietää miten sil menee."  
"Eli käsket mut hommaamaan niille kiikkiin."  
"Se saattaa olla vähä vaikeemmin tehtävissä."  
"No?"  
"Voithan sä tietenki alkaa BAU:n etsimäks sarjamurhaajaks."  
"Hmm. Riittääks todistaja?"  
"Kai. Vai jos sä oisit vaik ruumis?" Clint sanoi naurua äänessään. Natasha virnisti puhelun toisessa päässä ja sanoi:  
"Me hommataa se Steven kaa sulle?"  
"Steven?"  
"No mä haluun ainaki vähä lomaa tästä touhusta, ja kun Thor ei pääse meidän kanssa kännäämään, on toi lähimpänä lomaa."  
"Anna mun nauraa."  
"Nii annan", päätti punapää puhelun ystävänsä kanssa.

* * *

Musta Leski käveli pitkin Avengers Academyn käytäviä. Hän suuntasi askeleensa kohti käytävää, jonka päässä hän tiesi Steven olevan, mies oli viime aikoina huhkinut kuntosalilla enemmän kuin aikoihin.

"Steve?" Natasha huikkasi. Punnertamassa ollut mies käänsi katseensa kohti naista ja nyökkäsi hänelle.  
"Kerro", Kapteeni sanoi.  
"Ei sua kiinnostaisi vähän erilainen homma?"  
"No?"  
"Vähän rennompaa. Käydään kidnappaamassa FBI-agentti."  
"Ei paha. Mutta miksi?" kysyi Kapteeni Amerikka ainoana moraalin omistavana Kilven supersotilaana tai agenttina.  
"Nimi on Christian Batron. Haukansilmän veli."


End file.
